Despite their waterproofing properties, regular “hot mopped” roofing asphalts used by roofing contractors are typically brittle and cool very quickly. If the contractor does not unroll a roof membrane and apply the roof membrane to the hot asphalt within about 2-5 seconds after applying the hot asphalt to the roof surface, the asphalt will cool and thus will not properly adhere to the underside of the membrane when the membrane is place over the cooled asphalt. Areas of the underside of the membrane that do not properly adhere to the asphalt are prone to delaminating and/or blistering over time.
In view of the deficiencies associated with the use of hot mopped asphalt as an interply adhesive for roof membranes, there is a need for a improved or modified material that can be used to overcome the past problems with the use of “hot mopped” asphalt.